For example, an electrical connector for a package is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/035,817, filed Mar. 23, 1993, wherein the package is suitable for containing an electrical device in the form of battery cells. The battery cells are merely exemplary of electrical devices of many varieties and kinds that could be contained in the package, and that utilize terminals protected by the package. An electrical connector for a package includes one or more electrical contacts that are accessible through an end and a side of an insulating package, with the package protecting the contacts. The package is adaptable for containing various kinds of electrical devices that utilize the contacts for electrical connection to another, mating electrical connector, such as a header mounted to a circuit board.
According to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/105,987, filed Aug. 10, 1993, an electrical connector for a package is adapted for upside down, or top side up, mating connection with another, mating electrical connector.